


Loneliness Sequence

by LuxBerlin



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, THX 1138 (1971)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Anxiety, Cunnilingus, F/M, Medication, Not Beta Read, Police Brutality, Revolution, Roommates, Smut, Surveillance, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, mandatory drug use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:01:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22387615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuxBerlin/pseuds/LuxBerlin
Summary: Based on George Lucas' first feature length film "THX-1138"REY-1138 works long, hard days in her underground factory job, harvesting parts from old robots.No longer taking her daily dose of meds, something inside her awakens...
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	1. Room tone

REY-1138 awakes with a start.

The lights in her cube are still out, but she's been dreaming...she tries to recall what her dream was about, but it's gone. Rolling onto her side, she pulls her thin blanket up to her chin and tries to go back to sleep, but to no avail. Reaching over she lightly touches the holopad screen near her head and reads the time: 0600.

REY-1138 has been dreaming more frequently lately and she knows that she should be telling TechLink about it. She probably has to change her meds, but something inside her rebels.

She doesn't want the dreams to stop. Although she can never remember what they're about, they're special. They're her little secret.

Slowly the lights in her cube go on and the sound of the TechLink voice and light music fill her tiny sleeping space, “ _Consume, produce, be happy_.”

Lithely REY-1138 shimmies out of her cube and heads for the even tinier refresher. Stepping into the closet like space she removes her sleeping gown and throws it into an open slot in the wall. Moments later warm water begins to rain down from above her. Reaching for the wall Rey retrieves a small square of soap out of a hidden compartment and begins to scrub her head and body with it. Once she's completely rinsed off the water stops and is replaced by a quick blow of warm air.

“ _Good morning REY-1138. Did you sleep well_?” comes a soft, robotic voice from beyond the small mirror in front of her. “I slept well, thank you.” Wiping away the last of the condensation from the smooth glass surface, Rey inspects her face – seeing that she doesn't look particularly well-rested with dark shadows under her bright green eyes. She also notices that her hair has grown quite long, so REY-1138 quickly adds, “Please schedule a hair cut for me. My hair is too long.” She's starting to resemble a little brown cactus – short hair sticking out in every direction. “ _Yes, REY-1138. You have an appointment for a hair cut today at...1500. B Level, room 4399_ ”

“ _Here are your meds, enjoy your day. Be happy._ ” the TechLink voice announces, while three bright pills drop out from behind the mirror. REY-1138 takes the pills and after filling her cup with water pops them into her mouth and hides them beneath her tongue. “Thank you.” Taking her cup she pretends to take a large drink, but carefully spits out her pills.

Stepping out of the warmth of her refresher, REY-1138 finds her clothes for the day waiting for her on a rack in the hallway. Dressing quickly she then makes her way out the door and down to the turbolift. She scans her wrist and the lift appears – it's empty, but REY-1138's cubicle space is on Y Level – one of the deepest and it's a long way up to the dining zone.

REY-1138 listens as the robotic TechLink voices drone on, “ _Increase production, buy more, buy more now and be happy_.” The lift stops at nearly every floor until it's full and then at D Level everyone files out and heads towards their designated dining zones.

Taking a tray REY-1138 once again scans her wrist and heads to a dispenser window where her allotted portion for the morning appears. “One and a quarter portion?!” REY-1138 huffs. She feels like she's never getting enough, she's always hungry. Don't they see how hard she's working?

REY-1138 is feeling miserable until she spots FN-2187 nearby and makes her way over to him. “Good morning FN-2187. How many portions did you get today?” she asks with a slight moan.

“Obviously you didn't get enough. You don't look happy.” he says with a smirk. “I got three portions, but I don't care what you say, this stuff tastes so bad I might prefer to have less!” REY-1138 can't help but smile. FN-2187 says the strangest things. No one else has any sense of humor and he always manages to make her crack a smile.

Unfortunately he's also right about the flavor. The high-protein and nutrient-based paste tastes awful. “Would you care to join me for a caf?” FN-2187 asks, cocking an eyebrow and gesturing towards the extra line at the back of their dining zone. “It's on me.” he adds with a wink.

Caf is not a recommended part of each citizen's diet and costs extra. The TechLink had tried to remove it completely from selection, but had noticed a massive fluctuation in productivity and decided to keep it in favor of increased moral. It's a luxury REY-1138 usually goes without, but she can hardly turn down such a generous offer.

FN-2187 works as a monitor. He doesn't tell REY-1138 much about his work, but she knows that he's more important to productivity, since he receives larger portions and seems to have more credit. REY-1138 works in the factory harvesting spare parts from defective police droids.

She thinks her work is important - important and dangerous. One false move and she could set off a radioactive explosion – the internal energy reactors are incredibly sensitive, especially in damaged bots.

“REY-1138 what's wrong?” FN-2187 quietly asks her, “Are you taking your meds?” Spinning around to face him, REY-1138 isn't quite certain what to say. Her cheeks are aflame and she feels a mix of emotion – anger, but also fear. “FN-2187 are you taking your meds? Why would you say something like that?”

Just then they reach the front of the line and FN-2187 orders two cups of caf. Upon returning to their seats the two sit in silence while drinking the hot, black liquid. “I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you.” he mumbles, “The fact is...I...I...” Before he can finish a loud siren fills the dining space and they both quickly cover their ears. It's a radioactivity alarm.

There's most likely been another accident on the factory levels. REY-1138 quickly drinks the rest of her caf before it goes cold and then she's off, before FN-2187 has a chance to finish what he was saying.

“Can monitors read minds?” she wonders to herself, looking over her shoulder at the ever present, yet invisible eyes which are always watching.

* * *

Several day cycles pass and REY-1138 forgets her awkward caf with FN-2187. Working extra hard she manages to surpass her quota. That and the fact that her division has gone almost 3 full day cycles without a casualty leave REY-1138 feeling excited.

Towards the end of her shift she receives a message on the InterLink holopad at her work station: “ _REY-1138 you are a valuable member of society. Your productivity is important. You have been upgraded_ _and have been moved to F Level – room 718. Increase production, buy more, buy more now and be happy._ ”

REY-1138 can hardly believe her eyes, a cubicle on F Level!? She knew she had been working hard, but had only hoped for a few extra portions. Her shift is almost finished and REY-1138 finds it extremely difficult to concentrate, but luckily manages to not blow anything up.

As soon as her shift is over she hops into a transport train and heads back to the habitation levels. Arriving at the turbolift she scans her wrist and is swiftly taken to Level F – she's one of the first to get out and REY-1138 can't help but smile as she wanders through the unfamiliar hallways.

Finally she finds room 718, but she doesn't enter immediately. Instead she stands there, “What am I waiting for?” she wonders. Before she can answer her own question the door slides open.

“Hello.” A tall stranger with a deep voice, “You must be my new roommate REY-1138. Please, enter.” REY-1138 steps into the room and the door slides shut behind her. Unlike her old room, this one is spacious. The front entryway leads to what looks like a small sitting area. Her roommate leads her in that direction and they pass the refresher on one side and two cubicles on the other.

“Oh, this will be your cubicle.” he says pointing to one of the two roomy looking sleeping spaces. “We can trade if you insist. I'm impartial.”

REY-1138 looks up into his eyes, they're so big and such an interesting shade of brown. His face seems slightly off kilter. He has big ears and a crooked nose, but his eyes and lips are very pleasant and REY-1138 can't help but stare.

“I've forgotten to introduce myself!” he starts suddenly, “I am BEN-5070.” Offering her his hand, she's not sure what to do, but reaches out and touches shakes it.

It's as if she's been stung – quickly she shrinks back and can tell that BEN-5070 felt something too. His large, soft eyes are even wider than before. Both wait in a sort of stunned silence and then REY-1138 excuses herself, “I have to go to the 'fresher.”

Once the door locks behind her, she steps towards the mirror and takes a deep breath. What just happened? How did she end up here, with a roommate, on Level F!? So many questions and seemingly no answers in sight.

“ _What's wrong_?” chimes the ever-present voice of the InterLink, shaking REY-1138 from her musings. “Everything's fine, thank you.” she squawks before turning and leaving the refresher.

She finds BEN-5070 sitting on a dark, sleek sofa in the sitting area watching a large holoscreen. Looking up he gestures to the spot next to him on the sofa and REY-1138 sits down. She's never watched the Holonet on such a large screen and is transfixed by the huge, life-like images in front of her.

Slowly but surely REY-1138 begins to relax. Her roommate seems nice enough. Her new room is larger and closer to the top levels – finally all of her hard work has been acknowledged and she isn't alone anymore.

Stealing a glance at BEN-5070 Rey is once again struck by his comeliness. His gaze is soft, yet intense and he's so much larger and more sturdy looking than most citizens.

“I bet you he gets full portions.” she thinks to herself and almost laughs. BEN-5070 senses her amusement and looks over, “REY-1138 are you happy?” he asks her with a soft smile. She feels flustered, “Ummm...yes, well, of course, yes.” she manages to stammer. BEN-5070's gaze doesn't falter, “I'm very happy.”

Although her new sleeping cubicle is larger and somehow more comfortable than her former, REY-1138 hardly sleeps at all. After watching the Holonet for some time BEN-5070 had suggested they both retire, “You must be tired after such an exciting day. Go and get some rest.”

REY-1138 spends the majority of the night cycle tossing and turning. At some point she drifts into a slumber, but has vivid, strange dreams. Waking up again with a start REY-1138 remembers small details of her dream.

BEN-5070 had been there, but he had looked different – with dark flowing hair and a black jumpsuit, not unlike the ones the police bots wear. She also remembers being in a peculiar, green room. The floor had been soft and brown, the lights had seemed incredibly bright...With a huff REY-1138 slides out of her cubicle and heads for 'fresher. “ _What's wrong_?” asks the InterLink as the lights go on, “ _Do you need a_ _Suvorexant_ _or Ambien? What's wrong_?”

“Nothings wrong, I just have to relieve myself.” REY-1138 huffs. Maybe she should ask for some pills, she's certainly feeling anxious and knows that bad things might happen if she doesn't get some rest before her work cycle. _“If you feel you are not properly sedated, call 348-844 immediately. Failure to do so may result in prosecution for criminal drug evasion.”_ REY-1138 ignores the InterLink voice and leaves the 'fresher heading back to her cubicle.

That's when she notices that BEN-5070's cubicle is empty. Glancing down the hallway she sees dim light coming from underneath the doorway to the sitting room. Quietly she makes her way in that direction. The door slides open and she finds her new roommate asleep on the sofa with the Holoscreen on.

Two police droids are beating a man on the ground with their batons, “ _Are you now or have you ever been?_ ”It's the worst thing REY-1138 has ever seen and she quickly reaches down to turn the Holoscreen off. BEN-5070 stirs and opens his eyes, spotting REY-1138 he quickly sits up and tugs at his clothes, “REY-1138 did I wake you? I couldn't sleep and well...” Standing up he steps towards her and touches her arm. REY-1138 looks down at his hand, resting on her shoulder, sending shivers down her spine.

“No, you didn't wake me. I couldn't sleep.” REY-1138 admits finally looking him in the eyes. “Why don't you take something?” he inquires softly.

“I could ask you the same thing.” she replies somewhat curtly. Holding her gaze he doesn't respond immediately. He also doesn't move his hand from her shoulder, in fact his other hand reaches out and touches her face. “I'm off.” he says in a whisper, “I'm off my meds.”

His voice is so soft, REY-1138 almost isn't sure that she really understood him. All she can do is nod her head. They spend the next several minutes like this, in silence – until BEN-5070 leads REY-1138 down the hallway to their cubicles. “Get some rest REY-1138.” and then he climbs gracefully into his bed.

REY-1138 does as she's told and finds herself staring at the soft, padded wall between herself and BEN-5070. Reaching out she touches the spot where she imagines his shoulder or head might be. Slowly her eyes drift shut and she falls into a dreamless sleep.


	2. Be happy again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> REY-1138 and her roommate BEN-5070 both feel a strange connection.  
> However, despite her new lucky break, REY-1138 can't shake the feeling that she's in danger of loosing everything.

Upon waking REY-1138 finds the apartment empty.

Without delay REY-1138 gets ready for work, “popping” her regular dose of meds and then making her way to Level D. She's more than curious to see if her new status has earned her larger portions – quickly scanning her wrist she heads to the dispenser and can't help but smile, two whole portions!

REY-1138 is so preoccupied with her food that she doesn't even notice FN-2187 coming in her direction and nearly slams right into him. “Whoa, REY-1138! Hey, you look excited about something, what's up?” REY-1138 is blushing and looks down to her two portions and back up to FN-2187, rolling her eyes.

FN.2187 finally notices the extra food and flashes his distinctive toothy grin, “Jackpot! Are you inviting me for caf this time?” They both chuckle as they make their way to a free table. REY-1138 looses no time, ripping into her flavorless food, but can't help notice FN-2187 sneaking glances at her.

“REY-1138 I'm really sorry about the other day.” he says in an almost whisper, “I...I was out of line. I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable.” Rey finishes eating, saying nothing. Finally she looks up at her friend and sees his big, brown eyes watching her.

She feels certain that FN-2187 means well, but she feels like she's under a microscope and isn't sure how to respond. “I'm making you uncomfortable again.” FN-2187 says, breaking the silence, “Geez...I'm making you uncomfortable and that's not what I wanted to do. I'm sorry REY-1138.”

Rolling her eyes REY-1138 smiles and reaches over the table, taking FN-2187's large hands into her own smaller ones – she feels a bit strange and inappropriate touching him like this out in the open - but she wants him to understand that everything's OK. She gives his hands a quick squeeze, “Thanks FN-2187. Relax. I get two whole portions and I moved up to F Level! Things are looking up for me.” she finishes with a smile.

FN-2187's mouth is wide open and he looks shocked, “You moved to up to F Level? How...what...how?” REY-1138 laughs, “Do you find it so shocking that my hard work is finally being recognized?” She's joking, but is also wondering what her friend thinks. “No...no! That's not what I meant – it's just, F Level!? Wow...” FN-2187 starts looking over his shoulder and his demeanor has completely changed – he looks nervous and almost afraid.

“FN-2187!” calls out a strange, loud voice from behind Rey. Turning around she sees a man with dark, expressive eyes and a bright, happy smile. FN-2187 still looks nervous, but seems to relax again as the stranger approaches and then takes a seat beside him.

“POE-228, nice to meet you...?” the handsome stranger introduces himself to her with a toothy grin. Before REY-1138 can answer, FN-2187 interrupts, “This is REY-1138. What are you doing in this dining zone POE-228? Not that I'm disappointed to see you, but you always dine in zone T-70.” The two men are talking happily to each other, but REY-1138 isn't really listening. She's spotted two police droids making their way through the dining room. She feels her insides do a flip flop and breaks into a cold sweat. What are they doing here?

That's when POE-228 and FN-2187 notice the droids too. Actually almost all the diners have stopped and are watching with fear in their eyes as the two silver droids in black uniforms make their way across the room.

They stop behind a man REY-1138 has never noticed before. Although his hair is cleanly shaved, his scalp has a slight silvery shimmer and he looks old. He continues to slurp meal, as if he doesn't notice the two police droids lurking behind him. “ _LUKE-55 you are under arrest. Do not make a scene._ ” The older man looks up calmly and nods. One of the police bots turns those watching, “ _Everything is in order. Go back to your business. Consume more. Produce more. Be efficient._ ”

As the droids lead the man out of the dining area REY-1138 notices POE-228 looking very nervous. He isn't smiling anymore and keeps looking over his shoulder. “That was odd, wasn't it?” FN-2187 finally comments awkwardly with a huff. POE-228 cracks a fake, cold smile. “Yeah, really odd.” Quickly standing up he pats FN-2187 on the shoulder and waves at REY-1138, “See you around bud.” and turns without another word, quickly heading for the turbolifts.

“Well...that was an exciting breakfast REY-1138.” FN-2187 giggles, “Better make my way to work. Got to be productive.” REY-1138 doesn't get up right away and sits wondering what exactly is going on around her.

* * *

After ending her shift REY-1138 heads straight for her room. She doesn't feel like eating or spending any time on the consumer levels. She arrives home to find her apartment empty. Whatever BEN-5070 does for a job must be important, since he's been away all day.

REY-1138 decides to have a shower. The warm water feels good and she wishes she could just stay like this for a little longer, but water consumption, like everything else is standardized. Leaving the fresher to collect her new garments she runs straight into BEN-5070.

Her face must be completely red, because she can almost feel his deep, brown eyes scanning her naked body. “I'm sorry for surprising you REY-1138.” her roommate says, but doesn't move. Instead he slowly reaches out, touching her small, pert breast. REY-1138 finally musters up enough bravery to look up at him, while reaching up to touch his soft, full lips.

Slowly she runs the tip of her thumb back and forth over his bottom lip. BEN-5070 mirrors this movement with his thumb – softly brushing the tip of her now hardened nipple, sending a thrill of excitement down REY-1138's spine. “What is this feeling?” she nearly sighs. “You feel it too?” BEN-5070 whispers.

Then suddenly his other hand is pulling her closer towards him as soft lips make their way to her own. The sensation of his mouth on hers is unlike anything she's ever felt. Their hands keep moving, exploring one another, while their kiss deepens.

Slowly they separate, pupils flared, breathless and they just stare at one another. BEN-5070 slowly pulls his dark grey top up over his head, exposing his chest to REY-1138. He is so big, muscular, and strong – REY-1138 can't help herself and reaches out, touching him just as he had touched her. Leaning in he kisses her softly again and then silently leads her towards his sleeping cubicle. Together they crawl into the dimly lit, soft space. It's only meant to fit one, but they don't need much space the way their bodies are intertwined.

BEN-5070's lips are so soft and warm. REY-1138 can't get enough and soon their kiss deepens. Meanwhile their hands rub and explore each other's bodies, causing a warm, electric ache to develop in REY-1138's gut. Her mind spins and slowly all she can feel is his soft, warm, and wet kisses.

Slowly his mouth wanders from her lips, making his way along her jaw, down her slender neck and then across her shoulders. REY-1138 is spellbound and a soft, quiet moan escapes her lips as he takes her nipple into his mouth and suckles. It feels so good and REY-1138 can't help but wonder why she hasn't done something like this before?

“REY-1138.” BEN-5070's eyes are dark and the way he is looking at REY-1138 makes her heart beat faster, “You are perfect. Better than I could have ever imagined.” Then he continues to feast on her body, now taking her other breast into his mouth and using his strong hands to massage the other.

All REY-1138 can do is moan and run her hands over his shaved, course head. She can smell him – clean, like soap – but also something else? He smells warm and exciting. Inhaling deeply, she begins to kiss the top of his head and cries out as one hand softly strokes her now wet, warm slit – touching something which causes REY-1138's vision to falter .

No meds have ever made her feel this way – alive, electric, and yet simultaneously liquid. Pulling at his ears, REY-1138 directs BEN-5070's mouth back to hers, kissing him more ferociously than before.

This seems to excite him, as he suddenly sheaths a long, thick finger past her folds and touches REY-1138 from the inside. “BEN...BEN...BEN!!!” is all she manages to moan as his finger is soon joined by a second and the sensations threaten to push her over the edge.

Fingering her with shallow strokes, BEN-5070 kisses REY-1138 deeply and then sits up – his hands never leaving her core – somewhat awkwardly he shimmys out of his trousers and is left as naked as his partner. “REY let me be your teacher. I want to do things to you. I will teach you the ways of the force...the force of sensation and emotion.”

His face has lost none of its soft beauty, but looks serious and tense nonetheless. REY-1138 feels breathless and can only nod, pulling him back down to lay beside her. “I want to feel it.” she sighs, softly kissing the tip of his large nose. “I want to feel you.”

Taking her hand in his, BEN-5070 guides REY-1138's hand down towards his hard, jutting shaft – which feels surprisingly smooth and soft, despite it's solidity. BEN-5070 lets out a deep groan of pleasure, which is all REY-1138 needs to encourage her to continue her exploration – stroking his length with increasing strength and speed.

BEN-5070's attention to REY-1138's pleasure hasn't wavered either and she feels like a wire – wound so tight she's bound to snap at any moment. His long, thick fingers keep hitting a spot deep within her, which make her scream in pleasure. Suddenly all she sees behind her eyelids is white light as her very first orgasm knocks through her.

Her mind is alive with the physical bliss she's feeling, but also the implications of what she's experiencing. A voice in her head tells her that she's putting herself at danger, she should stop, she should...

However, soon the voice of reason is drowned out by the sensation of BEN-5070's heated kisses and soft moaning.

“What is this?” REY-1138 whispers into his ear. She's afraid that she's hurt him or is doing it wrong.

“Don't stop Rey, I need you. You feel so good.” BEN-5070 mumbles while nibbling at her earlobes. And so she continues her efforts to bring him pleasure, stroking and kissing him.

Suddenly REY-1138 can feel him tense up and BEN-5070 lets out a loud sort of stifled shout, “REY!” as he reaches his own climax, spilling a warm blast of something wet and sticky onto REY-1138's hand, belly and the bed.

They both lay there for awhile, intertwined, and breathless.

“That was...” REY-1138 finally manages to whisper. BEN-5070 smiles and kisses her, “That was perfect.” he whispers while kissing her earlobe. “Let's get you cleaned up, OK?” Together they carefully crawl out of the sleep cubicle and BEN-5070 insists that REY-1138 go into the 'fresher first, “I'll clean up my cubicle.” he explains with a kiss.

REY-1138 has had her quota of warm water for the day, so she busys herself with washing her hands and stomach with a cold splash of water from the small faucet underneath the mirror.

“ _What is wrong? Do you need something? I_ _f you feel you are not properly sedated, call 348-844 immediately. Failure to do so may result in prosecution for criminal drug evasion.”_ chimes in the now increasingly annoying TechLink voice. “I'm fine.” is all REY-1138 replies before leaving the fresher and pulling on her sleeping gown, which she had forgotten on the hallway floor. 

Heading for the sitting room REY-1138 finds BEN-5070 with the Holoscreen on. He's watching two strange figures moving erratically. “Dancing.” she hears him say, “This is called dancing.”

They both sit, hands intertwined – transfixed by the dancing figures, who seem to glisten with perspiration. The volume must be turned all the way up, it almost hurts REY-1138's ears - low,  repetitive beats remind REY-1138 of the noises on the factory level. However, these sounds seem more purposeful and melodic. 

Taking her hand BEN-5070 stands up, pulling REY-1138 with him. Reaching around her waist he pulls her in close and begins to...dance. 

REY-1138 rests her head on his bare chest - listening to the strange sounds surrounding her, but also the soft beat of his heart.

"I'm frightened." she whispers softly into his neck. "You don't need to be afraid." he says.

Looking up into his big, soft eyes REY-1138 realizes she does feel safe, but wonders if they're watching..."What if THEY see us?"

Shaking his head BEN-5070 takes her chin in his hand and softly kisses her, "No. They aren't watching me." Pulling her close again they dance in silence.

Eventually BEN-5070 turns off the Holoscreen and leads REY-1138 to her sleeping cubicle. Together they climb in and he busys himself preparing her bed.

"It's time we rested." he says, "Tomorrow's another day cycle."

Laying, warm and safe in his embrace it doesn't take REY-1138 long to drift off to sleep. The sound of his soft breathing and the beat of his heart - the most wonderful sound she's ever heard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eek! I hope that wasn't too painful! I've never actually tried my hand at writing smut, but I had to do it!  
> Thank you so much for reading!


	3. We have explosive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Update* I edited this chapter a bit. I decided that I couldn't leave the ending open. I'm still new to this whole writing thing - especially smut, but I hope you can enjoy it nonetheless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for this chapter - Rey undergoes a medical procedure against her will. She's unconscious and frightened.

The next several day cycles pass in a blur of work and time spent naked with BEN-5070 in their room.

REY-1138 feels as if all of her senses have exploded - so many new feelings, smells, tastes. She's never felt so alive.

However, the seemingly endless hours she spends deep underground in the factory levels cause her to feel a unfamiliar raw, painful sadness. The only cure is her roommate's tender touch.

One day after returning from a particularly awful shift REY-1138 comes home to find that BEN-5070 isn't home. She quickly heads for the refresher, cleaning off the sweat and grime from her hard day and preparing herself for Ben's embrace. That's what she calls him when they're alone together. He calls her Rey. It feels so strange and forbidden, but their entire relationship is breaking the rules - so who really cares?

When she steps out of the 'fresher, she can tell right away that Ben still isn't back. REY-1138 considers crawling into her cubicle and crying herself to sleep, but decides to watch something on the holonet instead. Zapping through the available channels REY-1138 can't seem to decide what program to choose. Most programs show other citizens working and being productive, while other channels feature mannequins discussing their new body parts. Finally REY-1138 stops to watch races between silver police droids on motorspeeders. They're speeding through the tunnel systems and more often than not, accidents happen. A droid crashes into a wall or looses control of his speeder - almost always resulting in a massive explosion - droid parts flying every which way...

REY-1138 is spellbound, watching the speed and destruction. She feels a shiver run down her spine and a mix of emotions: excitement, fear, spitefulness.

Suddenly the front door buzzes, she has visitors? Warily REY-1138 heads to the front entrance and opens her door to find FN-2187 looking over his shoulder nervously. "REY! Can I come in?" he asks hurriedly, while simultaneously brushing past her and into the front hall, without awaiting her answer. "Sorry for busting in, but we need to talk..." Rey is rendered speechless and simply follows her friend into the sitting area, where the Holoscreen is still projecting the droid races. "What's wrong FN-2187? Why are you acting so strangely? Why are you perspiring? Is it too hot in here?" REY-1138 finally manages to ask. FN-2187 looks awful - shining with sweat and with dark circles under his expressive eyes. "REY-1138, it's your roommate...he...he..." is all he manages to reply, because it's in this exact moment the front door opens and REY-1138 hears footsteps heading in her direction.

She turns, expecting to find Ben coming through the doorway, but instead two tall police droids emerge. "REY-1138 you are under arrest. Criminal drug evasion. We are here to help you. Please relax, you have nothing to fear."

Funnily enough REY-1138 isn't frightened, but FN-2187 starts to holler and cry, "NO! Let go of me, this is a mistake!" 

One of the droids grabs FN-2187 and is dragging him away, while the other droid continues to approach REY-1138, "Do not run, I am here to help you." the droid seems to almost coo.

REY-1138 can feel it's hard, cold metal grip on her arm and looks up into it's smooth silver face. "I'm not afraid." is the last thing REY-1138 says before everything suddenly goes black.

* * *

REY-1138 is strapped into a complicated looking harness and her head has been freshly shaved. She's still unconscious, but surrounded by various screens and machines.
    
    
      
    
    A sinex drop reading of less then 
    2000 degrees with an accompanying 
    loss of greater then 350 degrees 
    since admission may indicate....?
    
    
      
    
    Normally, there would be no visual 
    evidence of a system H.  We're not 
    even getting a reading.  
    
    

Strange human voices continue to discuss strange details and numbers, while zooming in on REY-1138's face and body - taking different readings and measurements.
    
    
    Violation?  
    
    
    
    
    Drug evasion.  
    
    See if you can get a reading on 
    tactal retention.  Try to estimate 
    it without a meter reading.

Suddenly REY-1138's eyes open and she screams, but no sound escapes her open mouth.
    
    
    Control ON.
    
    
    No, evidently you reversed the 
    polarity on lobal travel.
    Secure another sinex drop.

A long, metal arm is extended towards her body and injects something into her upper arm. It then proceeds to stamp something into the soft skin behind her left ear.

A small strip of red bandage is fastened over her bicep and then the arm is retracted.
    
    
     1138rey
                   Diognosis-compatable.  Rate:  Excellent.  
    
    Exceptions:  Left kidney.  
    
    See detailed index 24-921

* * *

The sound of her TechLink is what wakes REY-1138.

" _Unity of minds, unity of thought, unity of order. Consume, produce, be happy_."

REY-1138 bolts upright, bumping her head against the soft padding of her cubicle. Her head is throbbing with pain as she quickly slides out of her cubicle, landing clumsily on the floor in the bright hallway.  
Rubbing her eyes and trying to stand up, REY-1138 feels panic rising inside her, "BEN! BEN! WHERE ARE YOU?" she is screaming, feeling a strange relief at the sound of her own voice.

But BEN-5070 doesn't respond. Where is he? REY-1138 is so confused and frightened.

Stumbling into the refresher the TechLink voice immediately chimes in, " _What's wrong? Are you feeling properly sedated?_ "

"I don't...I don't feel well..." REY-1138 answers, her voice barely louder than a whisper. A bright assortment of pills are dropped into her hand, "Take two red capsules, 4 yellow and in ten minutes take more. Help is on the way..."It's in this moment, right before REY-1138 is about to take the pills that she hears a loud crash outside and the the door to the 'fresher bursts open.

"REY!" It's BEN-5070 - his face glistening with perspiration and full of fear. Without waiting for her to respond he simply scoops REY-1138 up into his strong arms and carries her into the sitting room.

Taking a seat on the sofa, he doesn't release her from his hold, but cradles her on his lap, while stroking her face with his free hand. "Ben...Ben are you real? Where were you?" Rey cries out, also reaching up to touch Ben's face and lips.

"I'm here Rey, you were gone - they took you, THEY took you - it wasn't my fault, it was FN-2187..." Ben growls before peppering Rey's face with kisses. "FN-2187 he was watching you, WITHOUT approval, they noticed! I had everything UNDER CONTROL!"

Ben is shaking as his kisses become more aggressive and desperate. "I thought I had lost you! I thought they would..."

But he doesn't finish his thought, instead he carefully guides Rey onto her back and kisses her intensely, but slowly. His hands softly explore her body, almost as if he is checking her for injuries or missing parts.

"Ben. What did they do to me? Why...where is FN-2187?" Rey whispers once they break their kiss. But Ben doesn't answer her, instead he continues to kiss his way across her cheeks, down her neck, along her chest - always slipping further and further down the sofa, until he is kneeling on the floor.

Carefully he pulls down the soft trousers Rey is wearing, taking her undergarments with him. Throwing them on the floor beside him, he lifts her right foot to his mouth and begins to kiss his way upward.

Rey is transfixed - his kisses tickle her sensitive feet, but it feels so good and she can already feel the familiar wet warmth pooling inside her gut.

"I won't let them take you Rey." Ben says softly, still kissing his way up her leg, "You are mine and I am yours." By the time his kisses reach her inner thighs Rey can't help herself but moan aloud, "It feels so good Ben. I was so afraid, I thought I might never see you again..."

Having reached the junction where her legs meet her softest and most sensitive spot Ben stops, starring intensely into Rey's eyes. "Let me make you feel good again. Let me help you forget."

* * *

Rey isn't quite sure how to process the surge of pleasure and stimulation she feels in this moment.

Perhaps she's still under the influence of whatever meds she was given while in custody - but looking down at Ben between her legs - his mouth, hot and wet - she could swear that she is seeing stars.

"Ben, ohhhh Ben!" she moans as his tongue strokes her sensitive bud and his fingers hit her in just the right spot deep inside her. He is groaning and growling too and suddenly Rey can't decide if she's in paradise or being tortured, "Please Ben! Please..."

Ben's lips leave her ultrasensitive core and make their way back to her own - pulling her into a deep kiss. "What is it Rey, tell me what you need? Do you want to cum?"

His face is wild and glistening with his own perspiration and with Rey's own fluids, "Tell me Rey, tell me what you want me to do to you!"

Reaching for his hips, Rey attempts to guide him to the spot she wants him, but he just laughs, "No!" taking both her hands in his huge grip, pinning them above her head, "No! Tell me what you want little one - I want to hear you say it!"

Desperation takes over and Rey needs him to fill her up and make her...make her forget everything but the sensation of his closeness. "Please Ben! Please fuck me and make me cum, please!"

It's the signal he's been waiting for - leaning in he kisses her lips roughly, all teeth and tongue - he lines himself up and with one fierce thrust sinks inside. Both Rey and Ben cry out in unison and then they begin to move. Each movement is exaggerated by the sound of the sofa sliding across the floor with each thrust.

"They...will...never...take...you...from...me!" Ben growls, his breathing growing increasingly heavy and ragged. It doesn't take much longer and both are pushed over the edge - sensations, pressure and emotion washing over them.

For a long time they just lay there, entwined together on the sofa, breathing heavily.

Rey doesn't want to let go, she's afraid. No matter what Ben says - she knows that they are watching. When will they come for the two of them? How can he stop them?

"Please don't let them take you from me." she whispers before finally giving into the exhaustion she feels. Closing her eyes Rey feels Ben slowly stand up and then gently pick her up off the sofa.

Whispering into her ear, "I will never leave you." Ben carries Rey to her cubicle. "We were meant to be together Rey."
    
    
      
    
      
    
      
    
    


	4. Positive Noise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "This is the end, beautiful friend  
> This is the end, my only friend, the end  
> Hurts to set you free  
> But you'll never follow me  
> The end of laughter and soft cries  
> The end of nights we tried to die  
> This is the end"
> 
> This is the end - by the Doors

Several cycles pass without anything out of the ordinary occurring. Rey and Ben spend their time either working or together. Rey feels so happy, she even forgets to worry about FN-2187's disappearance - there are so many questions left unanswered. What did he want from her that day? Why was he watching her? It's easier for her to sweep the emotions aside and move on.

It isn't until they attend the bi-quarterly Ritual in the cathedral that Rey is confronted by his loss.

Everyone must attend and the cathedral's main hall is packed full of citizens and white robed rectors - all kneeling before a huge white block of stone.

" _They had never known what all know. Within, that to know is not to know, not to know is to be known. Amen."_

Ben and Rey are kneeling together, the back of their hands lightly brushing up against one another. "I love you." Ben whispers so softly, Rey isn't quite sure that she heard him correctly.

Carefully she turns her head to look in his direction and sees that he is smiling. "I love you too." she whispers back.

As the TechLink voice overheard drones on and the citizens repeat the chants faithfully, Rey feels electric. She can hardly stand it and wishes she could take Ben into her arms right now!

But finally after what seems like an eternity the ritual is over, " _Untiy of minds, unity of thought, unity of occupations. Blessings of the State. Blessings of the masses - thou art subjects of the divine. Amen_."

Everyone is quietly shuffling towards the exit when Rey spots POE-228 making his way in her direction. She feels afraid, but can't get away - it's simply too full and Ben is several steps behind her. "REY-1138, hey! REY-1138!" POE-228 is calling her and finally manages to squeeze past the last citizens separating them, grabbing onto Rey's forearm. Looking down at his hand with dread Rey feels herself panicking, "Don't touch me! What do you want?" she hisses. "Where is FN-2187? Has he contacted you? I'm really worried." POE-228 asks with a sad expression on his face.

"No...no! I haven't seen him for several cycles...I...I..." Rey manages to stammer and then suddenly Ben is beside her and it's POE-228's turn to panic. He looks as if he's been shot - all color draining from his face, "OK REY-1138. Uh...thanks..." he mutters and then disappears into the crowd. "What did he want!?" Ben says with a growl, "He's trouble Rey, stay away from him!"

Its with a strained silence that Rey and Ben quietly make their way back home. Rey is deep in thought - she feels an emotion, something unlike anything she's ever felt before - where is FN-2187? Is he OK? Did they hurt him? Rey can't help but feel a dark, heavy sadness..."It's not your fault Rey." Ben comments as if he can read her mind, "FN-2187 should have known better. He knows how the system works and was trying to beat it, but...you can't. It's better to play along and make up new rules as you go along..."

Looking up towards Ben, Rey feels a shiver pass down her spine. There is so much about her roommate that she doesn't understand.

Suddenly Ben stops and Rey looks to find three police bots blocking their way. " _Everything is going to be all right. You are in my hands and I will protect you. Cooperate, stay calm_..." one of the police bots drones on, " _I am here to help you. Relax. I am here_."

Ben lunges for the nearest police bot, pushing it violently to the ground and then attacking the next. Rey is screaming but jumps on the third bot as it attempts to hit Ben with its baton. Adrenaline is coursing through Rey's veins and before she has time to sort out what is happening the three bots are a crumpled mess and Ben is picking her up off the floor. "Let's go, we need to get out of here." But they only make it a few steps before running into more police bots and three armed human guards. Dressed in red overalls and helmets, brandishing a variety of frightening weapons. " _REY-1138, BEN-5070. Hands up, follow us now or you will be neutralized._ "

* * *

They're escorted into a huge, bare hall - draped in the same red as the guards. Sitting upon a large, throne-like dais is a man Rey has never seen before. His skin is wrinkled and damaged - reminding Rey of victims of radiation poisoning.

" _BEN-5070. My dear boy is this the roommate you've told me so much about?_ " the man begins, signalling the guards to step back, while making his way over to Rey and Ben. " _Why, I am most disappointed that you have caused so much trouble. It is terrible for productivity. So disappointing_."

Suddenly Ben kneels down dramatically and Rey is left looking confused and frightened. " _And you...REY-1138. What makes you so special? I've been watching you and I can't say I understand_." Looking up into his disfigured face Rey feels the rumblings of anger developing, her fear is fading away and she grips her hands into tight fists, "What do you want from me? I do my job, I am productive." she manages to spit in reply.

" _Ha, ha, ha...such spunk. Well my child - you are defeated. You are replaceable, BEN-5070 will have a new roommate and life will move on_." then pointing towards the guards and speaking to Ben, " _Do you wish to do the job yourself? You will be granted my pardon_." He says with a dramatic gesture in Ben's direction.

Ben steps forward, taking the weapon from the guard. Two police bots appear and throw Rey to the ground, " _Immediate destruction. Do not be afraid. Destruction is the only efficiency._ "

Rey looks wildly at Ben, "Please, Ben don't do this! Please..." Pointing the weapon at her head Ben doesn't smile, "I'm so sorry." Shots are fired and Rey crumples to the ground, but not because she has been shot - instead the two police bots who had been holding her are left in a smoking heap beside her. Looking up she sees Ben shoot the deformed proctor and then several guards. Scurrying towards a fallen guard Rey grabs a weapon out of his lifeless hand and begins to shoot the remaining guards. Eventually she finds herself standing beside Ben surrounded by dead guards, broken police bots and the deformed proctor, who also appears to be quite dead. 

"Rey." Ben whispers before throwing his weapon to the ground and taking her into his arms. Rey feels numb. Numb with fear, numb with excitement, numb with anger? But Ben's kisses awake her out of this stupor and soon she is kissing him back.

"We have to get out of here Ben." she finally manages to say. Ben silently agrees and pulls her towards a door hidden behind the dais. It's locked, but Ben seems to know the password - soon they are running down a long, deserted passage.

* * *

After running for a long time Ben opens another door. They are on the consumption level and there are large crowds of citizens going about their daily business - consuming, working, being productive.

Trying to blend into the crowd Ben and Rey slowly make their way towards a large turbolift, but suddenly the space is filled with a loud, whining alarm signal. Everyone freezes - it's a mindlock and although the two fugitives are not affected by the signal, they stop - unsure of what to do next. But only momentarily, because soon Ben is pulling Rey behind him towards the turbolift, "Hurry Rey. We have to get out of here before the police bots arrive."

Once safely inside the turbolift Ben enters something into the control panel and off they go. "We have to get to the motorway level. It's our only hope." Ben explains while taking Rey into his arms and holding her. Both are out of breath and soaked through with sweat. "What will we do Ben? Where will we go?" Rey asks, trying not to panic. Ben doesn't answer her and the turbolift stops. They've reached the motorway level - one of the topmost levels accessible. Ben steers Rey towards an autojet-speeder. They both get in and quickly drive away. The motorway is empty and finally Rey repeats her question.

"We're getting out of here. Together. We head for the surface." Ben says without taking his eyes off the road. "The surface?!" Rey exclaims, "What about the radiation, we'll die!"

Before Ben can reply two police bots on speeder bikes appear behind them. The speeder bikes are incredibly fast and soon they're surrounded. "Ben! Watch out!" Rey screams as one of the police bots attempt to ram their autojet. Ben manages to swerve out of the way and sideswipes the second speeder - sending it and the police bot into the tunnel wall. The final police bot isn't easy to shake, but then Ben slams on the breaks - the police bot shoots past them and then Ben is in pursuit of the confused robot. Ramming the speeder from behind, the police bot turns to shoot at Ben, but instead falls, landing in a heap beneath the autojet and shortly thereafter exploding into a ball of fire.

They continue driving in silence until the motorway simply ends. The tunnel is over and in a dark corner there is a metal ladder reaching up into the darkness beyond. Together Rey and Ben start their way up the ladder. They're already several hundred meters up when two more police bots arrive and also begin to climb the ladder.

Rey is covered with sweat, her hands are aching and her mind is racing. She wants to give up when she spots the end of the ladder. There is a hatch - bright red and surrounded by various warnings - DO NOT OPEN! RADIATION! WARNING!

But Rey opens the hatch and climbs through, Ben right behind her. Together they land on a cold, stone floor in the dark. They both just lay there for a moment, breathing heavily. "Let's keep going." Rey finally says, pulling herself up off the floor. Despite the gloom she can see another hatch - this time bright yellow and opens it too. With Ben's help she manages to pull it open and is momentarily blinded by the intense brightness beyond the opening.

A gust of warm air blows past her and once she's finally able to open her eyes, Rey is greeted by a sight unlike anything she's ever imagined.

Green and blue everywhere. The floor is green and looking up she sees that the ceiling above her is a bright, intense blue. "We're free." Ben sighs. Rey is bewildered and grasps tightly to her roommate's hand, "Yes. We're free." she replies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this and please excuse my mistakes! Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated.  
> I hope you enjoyed this story - I really love the movie THX-1138 and wanted to combine some of it's elements with Reylo. 
> 
> Feel free to visit me on Tumblr: luxberlin

**Author's Note:**

> I write stories for fun and not because I'm very good at it. I don't have anyone to look it over and correct my mistakes, so please forgive any sloppy bits.  
> Post-TROS has left me feeling all sorts of things, but I'm not willing to give up on this wonderful fandom.
> 
> I would be very excited about any feedback, kudos, comments, etc.


End file.
